


B5 Drabbles

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, b5drabbleproject
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the B5 Drabble Project on Tumblr. Chapter titles will include prompts and the names of the focus characters/relationships. Chapter summaries will include the aforementioned information as well as any applicable triggers.





	1. Attache Hijinks (Lennier, Vir, Na'Toth, Garibaldi)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the B5 Drabble Project on tumblr [here](https://b5drabbleproject.tumblr.com/). Submit prompts, write your own fics, or just browse the lovely drabble collection they've gathered so far.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Attache Hijinks  
> Characters: Lennier, Garibaldi, Vir, Na'Toth
> 
> This drabble was inspired by my math teacher senior year who would go around sticking googly eyes all over the school waiting for people to notice. You’re a legend, Mr. S.

"It's… googly eyes, sir."

"Googly eyes?" 

"Googly eyes. All over the sector."

Garibaldi sighed into his link. _Lennier._

 

"It's a human tradition," Lennier explained.

Na'Toth studied the black circle bouncing around its plastic dome.

"Where did you acquire this?"

"Mr. Garibaldi."

"Ah. I have better ways to waste my time."

"I don't!" Vir scrambled for the pack she'd tossed to the floor. "How do we start?"

"Simple. Peel off this part," he demonstrated. "And apply to any surface." He turned around to stick it to the wall when his hand met fabric. Garibaldi stared down at him.

"Hand 'em over."


	2. Vision (Lyta, G'kar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Vision  
> Characters: Lyta, G'kar

Space was a blur beyond the dull eyes reflected in the ship’s viewport. She felt like she’d performed too many deathbed scans, pieces of herself dissolving with every new loss.

The Narn piloting beside her wore his past on his sleeves, but she sometimes forgot the scars beneath. Despite his missing eye, loss made him seem more whole. His fractured heart inked pages rather than rotting veins.

She twirled several strands of fiery hair before noticing the stars dotting her reflection. They shone through her, constellations waiting to connect. Her fingertips hesitantly traced lines along her twin’s glass outline. _Soon._


	3. Sweaters (Lochley, Zoe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death, Drugs, Overdose  
> Prompt: Sweaters  
> Characters: Lochley, Zoe

The seatbelt hardly held her steady as uneven roads rocked the car. Her father’s soldiers had packed her into the vehicle with her few belongings, but all she clutched was the sweater Zoe had abandoned on their tattered mattress. It was a relic from long ago, a gift for Zoe’s birthday. They hadn’t known it would be her last.

She poked her finger through a hole in the fabric, loose threads brushing against her skin. No match for Zoe’s warm touch, it was now a rag beyond repair. Needle after needle into its seams would only tear them further apart.


	4. Zima (Lochley, Zoe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcohol, Death  
> Prompt: Zima  
> Characters: Lochley, Zoe

To Lizzie, Zima was practically water. It didn’t numb, didn’t delude. It tasted like fruit. She didn’t drink to tickle her throat with citrus. She drank to drown memories in burning liquor.

Now, Elizabeth can’t enter the Zocalo without remembering. As advertisements beckon, promising the warmth her trembling hands crave, Zoe tugs her wrist and whispers: “It’s never just one.”

Those icy lips against her ear strike chills through her heart but, despite her stolen breath, they’re the only reason blood sustains her veins. She’ll be damned if she injects alcohol in its place, dissolving her savior’s memory to ash.


	5. Always (Ivanova, Talia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death  
> Prompt: Always  
> Characters: Ivanova, Talia

It had been a foolish word to toss around in those days. They’d known better than anyone, sleeping at danger’s epicenter, that time was in limited supply. But as an echo’s ungloved fingertips gently curve around her shoulder, her hardened heart beats heavier. She should’ve kept those dreams in the dark.

Fire stretches against the black canvas of space, illuminating the remnants of decades-old desires for one last flicker. The debris of Babylon 5 falls to Epsilon III, taking along those careless promises in its inevitable descent to the ground.

The echoes are gone, but her shoulders weigh the same.


	6. Treadmill (Lochley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Exercise Addiction, Eating Disorder, Body Image, Past Self Harm, Past Drug Abuse  
> Prompt: Treadmill   
> Character: Elizabeth Lochley  
> Title: Phoenix Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I was going to give Lochley a break this week, but this prompt tied into a pre-existing headcanon I had for her recovery process. I couldn’t not do it. I promise I have some happier ones coming soon.

 

 

With razor-blades and needles far beyond the Academy walls, Elizabeth is doing great. She increases the treadmill level, plies pulling at her sneakers. Hell, she’s practically _soaring._

Faster. The mirror across the empty gym reflects her bumpy ribs and toothpick limbs, so close to perfect health.

_Faster._ Her lungs burn, but they’ll adapt as they once did to cigarettes. Their ashy taste still stains her tongue after meals she doesn’t eat.

_Faster._ Burning, dizzy. Zoe… Lizzie…

Her jagged spine slams sideways into the wall, arms spreading out against it like crumpled wings. They’re useless as she crashes to the ground.


	7. Breakfast (Lochley, Neeoma Connally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Breakfast  
> Characters: Elizabeth Lochley, Neeoma Connally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who may not remember, Neeoma Connally was the union representative for station dock workers, also known as space!Jodie Foster to no one but me. When [live-streaming](http://janetcarter.tumblr.com/tagged/babylon%205%20livestreams) the episode last night I realized how much I wanted to 1. see her again, and 2. see her and Lochley interact, so this prompt was a nice opportunity.

Neeoma Connally was one of the few representatives she could meet for breakfast in Downbelow without jeopardizing her reputation. She was also the only person privy Lochley’s favorite corner where they now sat.

“Sheridan agreed to some… feedback on the new station budget,” said Lochley, opening the folder beside her.

As Neeoma scanned it, her face lit up. “You’re joking.”

“With everything happening around here, I wanted to make sure your people weren’t forgotten.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth.”

Lochley shook her head. “I’m just doing what’s right.”

“Still…” Neeoma took her hand, meeting her gaze. “It’s a relief to be heard.”


	8. Goks (Ivanova, Talia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Goks (aka Minbar kitties!)   
> Characters: Susan Ivanova, Talia Winters

She gazed over Minbar, flecks of golden sky glistening against cerulean temples. Dasha balanced along the balcony railing before purring against her hand, soft skin nudging into her palm. A proud smile curved her lips as his eyes flicked behind her.

“Morning,” mumbled a tired voice, riding a yawn’s end.

Susan’s grin widened as Talia emerged adjusting her robe, greying hair still vibrant. Talia stroked Dasha’s ear before pressing a kiss into Susan’s cheek, causing her heart to flutter even after all these years.

The rising sun bathed the cool city in warmth as Susan’s arms wrapped around her.

“Morning.”


	9. Comfort (Lyta, Tessa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of death, but not for any known characters  
> Prompt: Comfort  
> Characters: Lyta Alexander, Theresa Halloran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Lyta's time with the Mars Resistance in 2159, before Tessa was promoted to Number One.

After the losses from Tessa's last mission, Lyta sensed something besides defeat clutching her heart.

"It's okay to be afraid," said Lyta, sitting beside her.

Tessa shook her head. "When fear takes hold, people make mistakes. People die."

"You did everything you could."

"Number One says otherwise. And he's right. If I'm ever going to... take his place, I need to keep it together."

Lyta bit her lip. "I'll be right back."

As Lyta filled two cups with water, Number One's glare pierced her shields. But without faltering, without telling him off, she returned to Tessa's quarters, cups in hand.


	10. Secret Santa (Lyta, Tessa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Secret Santa  
> Characters: Lyta Alexander, Theresa Halloran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Lyta's time with the Mars Resistance in 2159, before Tessa was promoted to Number One.
> 
> Also, I know I'm not entirely on time for the holidays, but if anything that just fits the drabble more.

"I know it's only September. It's just so gloomy around here," Lyta explained, gesturing to the dull, rocky walls. Her wide eyes pleaded with Tessa from the pillow. "It might lift some spirits." 

Lying beside her on the blankets, Tessa couldn't help laughing somewhat. "But what would we even give each other? Rocks?"

Lyta sighed. If her hope had been a candle-flame, Tessa just pinched the wick. "I just thought it could be fun."

"No, it's a good idea," she quickly corrected. She eyed the stanchions upholding the tunnels from collapse. "I guess mentioning it to Number One couldn't hurt."


	11. Illness (Lochley, Zoe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Focuses on sickness, so germs and the like. Also, there are no direct references to drugs/alcohol/etc, but since this is a Lochley/Zoe thing… dysfunction is always implied.  
> Prompt: Illness  
> Characters: Elizabeth Lochley, Zoe

“I swiped some napkins from the place on the corner,” said Lizzie, stepping over broken glass. She sat beside Zoe, who was huddled in a ragged blanket on their mattress, sniffling and shivering.

“Careful,” Zoe warned weakly. She sneezed into one of the napkins. “I’ll get you sick.”

Lizzie shrugged. “We share everything, Zo. Might as well share this, too."

As Zoe took another napkin, Lizzie rubbed her back. Sometimes, she thought, it’d be easier to just go home. But, despite sickness and roaches and broken windows, they had each other. That was home enough.

"Lie down. You should rest.”


	12. Caste (Delenn, Mayan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Caste  
> Characters: Delenn, Shaal Mayan (though this likely takes place before she earned the title of Shaal)

Surrounded by lush plants, Mayan drafted a poem-song, careful of tiny splashes from the fountain’s trickling streams. Delenn stood nearby with an insect perched on her hand, its colorful wings of intricate, symmetrical design.

“Imagine,“ Delenn thought aloud, provoking Mayan to enrich the silence. "Had we been drawn to different castes… Would we still be here? Together?”

“Our hearts would have found one another.” Mayan smiled with precious faith as the insect fluttered away. “Love is determined."  

"Then we have loved each other for lifetimes, it seems.” Delenn’s fingertips brushed against Mayan’s, hands tightly interlocking. “Always destined to meet again.” 


	13. Darkness (Control)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Darkness   
> Characters: Control, References to Ivanova and Talia

Adoration swarmed like insects when the Lieutenant Commander was around. They’d been spending more time together recently, slandering the Corps and rousing more pests of fondness and warmth. It was sickening. It was a disgrace. But she smirked at her work, strings coiled around  _her_  fingertips,  _her_ whispers thudding disloyalties into Talia’s malleable heart. 

If their pulse were her own, it would ache for the Corps to dissolve her host, but the price of freedom was station secrets. Confined to synaptic shadows, she whispered, waiting for weakness to eagerly listen. It was her only power in the absence of control.


	14. Adoptive Family (Stephen, Shon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Adoptive Family   
> Characters: Stephen Franklin, Shon (from "Believers")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the genius of WildandWhirling. When we were streaming the episode “Believers” she suggested an AU where Shon lived and Stephen took him in, so I promised at the first drabble prompt opportunity I'd write something based on that.

Stephen entered his quarters to find Shon on the couch, too wrapped up in biology studies to hear the door hiss shut.  

“Hey, I brought you something." 

Shon jumped in surprise. "Dr. Franklin!” He set aside his pad, grinning. “What is it?" 

Stephen clicked his briefcase open, taking out a stethoscope, silver chest-piece gleaming. "Now, we don’t use these much in Medlab, but it works just fine–”

Shon threw his arms around Stephen, causing his eyes to widen. “Thank you, Dr. Franklin! I… I mean Stephen.”

Stephen returned the hug, bringing them closer. Contentment washed over him. “You’re welcome, Shon.”


	15. Spreadsheet (Lochley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Spreadsheet  
> Character: Elizabeth Lochley

She hadn’t expected commanding an entire space station to be easy, but she thought she’d been more prepared. As it turned out, preparing for the chaos whirling through these halls was as predictable as being married to John Sheridan. She intended for this mission to last longer than three months, however, which is why, unlike during their marriage, she made a spreadsheet… a very, very, very complicated spreadsheet. 

Just before she saved, the system crashed, blinking to black.

“No,” she whispered, heart sinking. She held her head in her hands before sighing and pressing her Link. “Commander Lochley to C'n'C…”


	16. Equilibrium (Lochley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Equilibrium  
> Characters: Elizabeth Lochley

Sometimes, the view from the Observation Dome got old. It held the same jumpgate, the same planet, the same unmatched threat at their doorstep. When she’d commanded a warship, at least the stars changed.

Lowering her gaze to the Zocalo always offered something more. Different races intermingled, haggling with vendors or drinking beverages that could easily poison the guy beside them. Babylon 5 was a melting pot by reputation, but seeing it up close and personal made her realize she once fought against the very thing she now admired most about this place. 

Maybe there are wrong sides to war.


	17. Forlorn (Ivanova, Delenn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: References to death  
> Prompt: Forlorn  
> Characters: Susan Ivanova, Delenn

As Delenn reaches for the sun, Susan clasps her arms behind her back, posture military. Although she normally doesn’t join Delenn in the morning, she knows to leave the seat beside her empty. Sitting would mean accepting that, although together, they’re alone. It’s a word she doesn’t want Delenn to choke on, too. Not yet. 

Anyway, it’s not like her own ghosts would fit. She stays under shade, keeping the night’s pain close until her hand weighs into Delenn’s shoulder. Delenn pulls her own from the sunlight, thumb gently stroking hers.

Fingers interwoven, it’s all the warmth she can take. 


	18. Ghost (Deathwalker, OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death  
> Prompt: Ghost  
> Characters: Deathwalker (Jha'dur), Mekall (Original Character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mekall is my Wind Sword OC who was close with Deathwalker during her stay on Minbar.

Warriors and death are inseparably intimate, but Jha'dur’s passing haunts Mekall as though her hands had never once taken life. Jha'dur was always invincible, badges gleaming against her uniform like shields. No matter how tall Mekall grew, no matter the wrinkles carving her skin, Jha'dur was a statue unweathered by time, never to fracture in Mekall’s life.

But now, walking the compound’s never-ending halls alone, fragmented stones slip through her grip as dust. 

Had she accompanied, publicly entangling Minbar in Deathwalker’s affairs, Jha'dur still may have died. It is the nature of war. But she would not have crumbled alone.


	19. Ghost (Na'Toth, Vir, Lennier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None  
> Prompt: Ghost   
> Characters: Na'Toth, Vir, Lennier

“Do you believe in ghosts?” asks Na'Toth after a power outage struck the sector. 

“No…” Vir whispers, shaking in the candlelight.

She holds the candle under her chin, its glow contrasting her features in a skull-like manner. “They say workers from previous Babylon stations haunt these very halls.” As Vir whimpers, clutching Lennier’s robes, she laughs. “Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

“It’s not funny!" 

"Leave him alone, Na'Toth." 

She sighs, setting down the candle. "Oh, alright… Wait, who touched my shoulder?" 

"It was not us." 

They’re right in front of her, but Vir giggles through his fear. 

Na'Toth gasps. "You!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word: Tentacles.


	20. Fury (Lyta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death  
> Prompt: Fury   
> Character: Lyta Alexander

They just let him die. They just let an entire colony of people die. They came here for help. They came here because no one else would give them a place to call home. And Sheridan just let them die.

Every battle, every loss, every horrible, awful task had hollowed her out like a candle, wax set aflame until only a distorted metal cylinder remained. Now, no wick steadied the rage in her chest, begging to burn anyone who dared touch her smoldering skin.

Everyone was perfectly fine using her in their wars. It was time she fought her own. 


	21. Fury (Ivanova, Marcus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death, Coma   
> Prompt: Fury  
> Characters: Susan Ivanova, Marcus Cole

She screams at the nurses to go away, just like everyone else. Once-broken wrists form fists strong enough to shatter the glass between her and… him. She should. She should drag him out of there and make him realize how stupid, how idiotic, how _infuriating_  his sacrifice was.

But he won’t hear her, piping up with some annoyingly charming response to her hostility. He won’t hear her pleading for him to come back.

Everyone else gets to leave. Everyone else gets to die. Everyone else gets to play hero, abandoning her in the wreckage of shattered glass and lost goodbyes.


	22. Fairy Tales (Ivanova, Control)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death  
> Prompt: Fairy Tales  
> Characters: Susan Ivanova, Control, References to Talia Winters

As Susan stands before her, trying to melt away the stranger with her tears, Control only laughs. Ice courses throughout their– _her_  body, purging all traces of warmth.

It reminds her of a fairy-tale she once found among Talia’s memories:  _The Snow Queen_. But this wasn’t Gerda’s journey to rescue her lost love. It was Kai’s, the boy with the frozen heart.

This time, nothing remained beneath frost-bitten skin.

“The Talia you knew no longer exists.” You see, Susan, Kai’s transformation wasn’t his death.

“You’re right.” She swallows, heroism dim. “The Talia I knew is dead.”

_It was his birth._


End file.
